Hogwarts, The Slayer, Angel and a few extra
by Star 101
Summary: Harry Potter is in dire need of help. Dumbledore calls the Scooby Gang and Angel Investigations so they can become teachers and save Harry. But Buffy has a daughter who is now 16 as she was taken to a Hell Dimension. What will occur in the magical world a
1. Changes

_!PLEASE READ THE MEMO!_

_Callie Rose Summers was born because of the forgotten day. Callie was still born even though it didn't happen. No one knows who the father is though. When she was one she was taken by evil people but managed to escape when she was 9. Callie is very powerful, more powerful then her Mum and Dad. Buffy's Mum was related to Godric Gryffindor and so is Buffy which means Callie is too. Angel is related to Salazar Slytherin so Callie is as well. She died when Buffy did but had already met Buffy and her friends. Willow and everyone thought Callie ran away but really she died and went to Heaven. She was brought back to life at the same time as Buffy. When she went to the new School she met Natasha, Marie, Tom and Josh. She is now 16 and was 11 when Sunnydale was blown up. Hope this stops people being confused._

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT, WIZARDRY AND SPYCRAFT_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards, Grand Spy)

Dear Miss Summers,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, Wizardry and Spy craft. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on the 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT, WIZARDRY AND SPYCRAFT_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards, Grand Spy)

Dear Miss Summers,

New lessons have been added to the curriculum due to the threat of You-Know-Who. These include Wandless Magic, Muggle Self-Defence, Spy Craft and Demons and Monsters 101.

Term begins on the 1st September. We await your owl of confirmation.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT, WIZARDRY AND SPYCRAFT_

Uniform

_Sixth-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black)_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Three pairs of plain cat suits (black, silk or nylon)_

_Three pairs of skin-tight shoes (black)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) _by Miranda Goshawk_

Honours Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

Honours for Charms _by Flute Nitwick_

Muggle Self-Defence _by Maria Louisine_

Wandless Magic _by Willow Rosenberg_

The Dark Forces: Monsters, Spells and Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble_

The Beginners Guide to SpyCraft _by Anonymous _

The Beginners Guide to Gadgets _by Anonymous_

Advanced Potion-Making _by Libatius Borage_

Five Thousand Magical Herbs, Plants and Fungi _by Laurence Spore_

Demons and Monsters _by Anyanka Emerson _

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (silver/pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 moving model of the galaxy_

_1 set brass scales_

_1 set spycraft gadgets_

_1 set potions making kit_

_1 broom (if students wish)_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a phoenix_

_Issued on Behalf of the Ministry of Magic_

PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND FAMILY

AGAINST DARK FORCES

The wizarding community is currently under threat from an organization calling itself the Death Eaters. Observing the following security guidelines will protect you, your family and your home from attack.

1. You are advised not to leave the house alone.

2.Particular care should be taken during the hours of darkness, wherever possible, arrange to complete journeys before night has fallen.

3.Review the security arrangements around the house making sure that all family members are aware of emergency measures such as Shield and Disillusionment Charms and, in the case of under-age family members, Side-Along-Apparition.

4.Agree security questions with close friends and family so to detect Death Eaters masquerading as others by use of Polyjuice Potion (see page 2)

5.Should you feel that a family member, colleague, friend or neighbour is acting in a strange manner, contact the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at once. They may have been put under the Imperius Curse (see page 4)

6.Should the Dark Mark appear over any dwelling pace or other building, DO NOT ENTER, but contact the Auror Office immediately.

7.Unconfirmed sightings suggest that the Death Eaters may now be using Inferi (see page 10). Any sighting, or encounter with same, should be reported to the Ministry IMMEDIATELY.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations(E)Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

CALLIE ROSE SUMMERS HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts:O

Arithmancy: O

Herbology: O

History of Magic: O

Potions: O

Transfigurations:O

Callie Rose sat back and blinked. It was a lot to take in. Dumbledore had contacted the Scooby gang a month a go to ask if they could protect a boy called Harry Potter. The Scooby gang had been allocated jobs while her and her friends were to become sixth years at Hogwarts. They'd been given a spell so they knew everything they were supposed to and then take their OWLS. They had used substitute wands though and Dumbledore had taken the test for them. She had never received a proper letter though. She felt chuffed about the letter and about her results. They were to go to Diagon Alley today.

She thought through the jobs that the Scooby Gang were going to have. Her mum, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, was to be teaching Muggle Defense with Faith. Willow and Tara (who had been brought back to life) were teaching Wandless Magic, Xander was to be assistant in Care of Magical Creatures, Giles and Anya (who had also been brought back to life) were to teach Demons and Monsters 101. Natasha, Marie, Tom, Josh and herself were to be students in the 6th year. Dawn was offered a post but had declined preferring to be with her boyfriend in L.A. Callie briefly wondered who the other people were since other teaching posts were also being taken up. She then remembered Spike and remembered that he had been offered to double teach Defence Against the Dark Arts with someone else. He refused to tell her though saying she'd see when she got there. Callie was very glad he'd been brought back to life. Life was very exciting with Spike around. But then again, having a slayer as a mother _always_ spiced life up.

"Sweetie, we're leaving!" Buffy shouted from downstairs. "You packed yet?"

"Yes Mum, I'm just coming!" Callie looked around sadly. They were moving again. At the moment they were living in Greece having travelled the world. At 1 she'd been kidnapped and taken to different places including Hell dimensions. At 9 she'd come back from a Hell DImension but no one knew and then died because of a link she had with her Mum. She'd gone to Heaven and then been brought back but no one knew. At 11 years old, Sunnydale had been blown up and then they'd gone to Rome and met the Immortal. After that her mum, her friends and Callie had travelled everywhere. They were meeting Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, Giles and Faith at the Leaky Cauldron. Callie's suitcase held her clothes, shoes, pictures, jewellery, make-up, important school equipment, games, books, money, her mobile (a silver flip up with stars on it), her camera and other odd and bobs. Callie and her friends had been the people to bring Anya and Tara back. Callie had magic powers and was very strong and could control all the elements. Natasha could only control fire, Marie only air, Tom only earth and Josh only water.

She easily picked up her suitcase and walked downstairs her long blonde hair bouncing gently. Callie was dressed in three-quarter length jeans, black flip-flops and a brown halter-neck with sequins and beads sewn on. Her mum was dressed in black trousers and a white shirt. Ever since the Immortal her mum had become efficient and was always on her case. "Here." Callie muttered.  
"Us also." A chorus of voices cried. Natasha had very dark brown, shoulder length curly hair and brown hair. She was part Mexican. Marie had light forget-me-not eyes and dark blonde hair which went past her shoulders. Josh had blonde hair and grey eyes, while Tom had blackish brownish hair and green eyes. "Hey guys." Callie yawned. "Ok people just touch the plate and hold on. We'll be transported to Hogwarts in no time." Buffy said. They all crowded around the plate holding onto their luggage. "3, 2, 1, and blast off," Tom muttered. There was a wrenching in the gut and they suddenly landed in an old-fashioned pub. "Welcome," said a merry voice, "To the Leaky Cauldron!"


	2. Diagon Alley Part 1

A flash of light, a cry of "Buffy!" and a sensation of dizziness hit Callie as she gained her sanity. "That…was…I feel sick." Callie groaned. She then noticed her mum on the floor with two people hugging her. A red head witch and a bouncy brown haired man were shrieking. "Buff! You're here. With the miniature Scoobies." Xander than noted. There was a cry of outrage. "We are not miniature!" Tom cried. "Yeah you are! You may have grown but to me you will always be ickle 10 year olds." "Shove off." Tom muttered. This time the outraged cry came from Xander. They all smirked. Willow smiled at them and said "Come on! We're just waiting for Giles." Callie looked around. The Leaky Cauldron was very dark and shabby. Just then Giles rushed in muttering "Stupid drivers. What were they doing there, they should never have done that, never ever…"  
"GILES!" Giles looked up surprised as Buffy, Willow, Callie, Anya, Natasha and Marie ran at him. "Hel-Ah what are you doing!" He shouted outraged as they wrestled him to the floor trying to hug him. "It's like we haven't seen you in years G-man." Xander said joyfully. Giles looked at him bemused.

"You haven't."

"O yeah."

"Me name's Rubeus Hagrid." A large man said as he came over. He had a long shaggy mane of curly brown hair and black beetle eyes that were very friendly. Callie took a liking to him immediately. "Yeh to come with me to Diagon Alley. The kids only. This is a port key to 'ogwarts. 'Ere yeh go. The kids 'll be fine with me." Hagrid said. "Now what are yeh names?" They grinned nervously at him. Natasha kept shooting furtively at Willow, Buffy, Xander and everyone but they just smiled before disappearing by the port key. "Josh stepped forward bravely. "I'm Josh. This is Tom, Marie, Natasha and Callie."  
"Yeh the slayers daughter aren't yeh?" Callie nodded. "Yeh need to take this potion." Natasha glanced at it then stepped forward asking the question running through Callie's head. "Why? It might be dangerous." Hagrid roared with laughter. "The potion changes what yeh look like. Just so no one gets suspicious of yeh. Summat needs to be done yer see. Yeh look like yeh mother and that could be dangerous. It'll just change yeh hair 'n eye colour. Red 'n blue Dumbledore said." Callie nodded and quickly took the potion. Hagrid smiled encouraging at her. She gulped it down but didn't feel any different. She heard a gasp of wonder and opened her eyes. "Those colours really suit you Callie," Marie said admiringly. "You look really classy." The others all agreed.

"Yeh gonna have ta change yeh last name I'm afraid." Natasha spoke up suddenly.

"How about Star? Stars your favourite shape and you do have a star necklace." Callie nodded to show her agreement. "Can I get my hair cut please?" She said changing the subject. Her hair reached her waist and it getting out of hand. Hagrid nodded before taking them out into a small, walled courtyard where there where a few dustbins and weeds. Hagrid started counting bricks above the dustbins and then the bricks started to wiggle. "Welcome…to Diagon Alley."

Diagon Alley was crammed full of shops. The bright colours were dulled quite a lot by the mass of posters stuck up. On closer inspection they looked like Ministry of Magic work. A number of shabby stalls were up along the street. Callie carefully placed her feet on the cobbled floor as there were many potholes down the Alley. "Not looking its best at the moment." Hagrid muttered. "Look here's some money from Dumbledore. The shops you got to go to are written 'ere and there are also a fews shops written there yeh can visit. I'll see yeh at 5." With that, the miniature Scoobies, were on their own.

Natasha looked at the piece of paper. "We have to go to Madame Malkins." She said. They all headed off down the street. "I don't like this." Marie muttered as they wandered on. "This place sounded nice when they described it to us. But it's pretty scary actually." Tom looked around.

"It's not that bad I s'pose." They all looked at him surprised and ready to argue. He surrended. "Ok, Ok, It's awful. But it's probably okay inside the shops."

"I dunno about that." Josh said pointing to one shop which was filthy. Callie grimaced. This was **not** her idea of fun. "There's Madame Malkins," Marie pointed out suddenly. They went inside to be confronted by Madame Malkin. "Are you here for Hogwarts? Yes well can the girls go over there and can you boys stay here. The girls disapeared and the boys loitered for about 10 minutes. The girls came out with two bags. They'd got all their uniform but had also got dress robes. "A Yule Ball is on at Christmas apparently." The boys went in and got everything they needed. "Next stop is Flourish and Blotts."


	3. Diagon Alley Part 2

Flourish and Blotts was very large. Books were everywhere and seeing them Marie squealed and ran off "We're supposed to stick together!" Callie cried then groaned. "Ah well. We might as well split up. I'll search for the first 3 books you can search for the rest." With that Callie delved into the books. She found them quickly enough but also found some other interesting books including 'Hogwarts, A History' and 'Magical creatures of the lands'. Deciding to purchase them she accidentally knocked into a red headed woman and sent everything flying. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to that!" Picking up the last of the papers she handed them back to the woman. "That's alright dear. My name's Molly Weasly, nice to meet you. You're not from around here are you?" Callie looked surprised then remembered that her accent was obvious. Blushing she mumbled "My friends and I are exchange students from America. My name's Callie Sum-Star." Looking puzzled Mrs. Weasly said "Sum-Star?" Callie shook her head and grinned.

"Just Star." Nodding Mrs. Weasly suddenly thought.

"How old are you dear?"

"I was 16 this July."

"You must be in the 6th year then. My youngest son, Ron's in that year."

Curious Callie asked "What house is he in?"

"Gryffindor. I'm collecting his, my daughter, Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter's books." Dimly Callie tried to remember who Harry Potter was. Snapping her fingers she said "You mean the 'Boy who lived'?" Smiling warmly Mrs. Weasly nodded. "Well I must get along now dear. Hope you and your friends are in Gryffindor!" Waving to Mrs. Weasly she went over to the counter and purchased her books. Looking around she noticed that all her friends were gathered by a table talking. "Hey!" She said. "I just met Ron Weasly's mum!"  
"Who's Ron Weasly?" Asked Tom puzzled.

"Harry Potter's best friend!" Everyone said at once.

Quickly leaving, they then checked their list. "How about we get the animals first?" Marie suggested. "Then we could buy them but leave them at the shop until we collect them." They all agreed and set of for Owls Emporium. It was stuffy and creatures were everywhere. Agreeing to meet up outside they went in search for good purchases. Natasha found a cute little dog that was white and brown. Marie found a small white mouse that she immediately called Snowy. Josh wanted the golden phoenix but seeing it was too much purchased a black owl with amber eyes. Tom found a black rat that he promptly said reminded him of Jack – a friend of theirs in Greece. Callie searched but couldn't find anything. Finally at the back of the shop something caught her eye – a grey kitten with blue eyes and a snow white owl with green eyes. "You sure you want them Miss? They'll give you trouble mark my words." said the storekeeper. Ignoring him Callie bought them and called them Smokey and Elina – a Greek name that means pure and intelligent.

"Next is the apothecary." Joshua pronounced slowly. "Apothecary. Funny word. I like it." After entering he said "Actually I don't. This smell is atrocious!" Giggling they all started teasing him. "You sound like Giles!" Loftily Joshua replied

"I am glad to be compared to someone of his stature." Seeing blank looks, Callie explained it to them. "It means importance." A low cry of 'Oh' echoed around the group. It was indeed though, an atrocious smell. Somewhere between bad eggs and rotted cabbages. There were barrels of slimy stuff everywhere and many ingredients hung on the walls. Quickly buying the equipment a sigh of relief was heard as they stepped out into the fresh air. They then went on to buy:

_ 1 cauldron (silver, size 2) _

_ 1 set glass or crystal phials _

_ 1 telescope _

_ 1 moving model of the galaxy _

_ 1 set brass scales _

_ 1 set spycraft gadgets _

"What else do we need?" asked Tom squinting against the bright sunshine. Glancing down at the long list, Callie mentally ticked off all the things they had. "We need a broomstick and a wand. Oh! I need to get my hair cut and we can but anything else that we want. We're meeting Hagrid at 5.00 and its only 3.00 so we can do anything we want after that." She said breathlessly. Grinning Natasha said,

"You sure you're not tired after that speech?"

"Ha Ha, so very funny I think I'm think I forgot to breathe. Not."

"Can we go to the broom stores? I want to ask how they work." Joshua said calmly.

They headed off to Quality Quidditch Supplies chatting about how the brooms worked. There was a notice in the window. 'All brooms ½ price, while stocks last!'

"I wonder what made that happen." Seeing blank stares again Callie said "I mean I wonder why everything is half-price as supposedly this store does really well." Shrugging is off Tom ventured inside and whistled. "This place is brill!" Upon entering they saw what he meant. The place had brooms everywhere. Every size, shape, colour, length imaginable of a broom stick. Some even had wings on them! Marie decided against buying one as did Joshua saying he 'preferred to keep my feet on the ground, thank you very much.' Natasha bought a Nimbus 2006 for skill while Tom bought a Firebolt for speed. Looking around Callie couldn't find anything she really liked quickly passing over the Cleansweeps, Firebolts and Nimbus' they landed on one hidden in the corner. Walking over she saw a broomstick inside a class case. It was on red velvet and there was a place card next to it.

"Star – made by the four founders of Hogwarts. One of a kind due to the fact that making it took a lot of power out of them and they wanted to be ready for Janna's attack."

"Wow. Excuse me can I but this broomstick please?" The shopkeeper hurried over. "I'm afraid it won't work. You see it only works with certain people." Mopping his brow the shopkeeper said "You can try it though if you wish." Unlocking the glass case he handed it to Callie. "Place it on the floor and say up. If it works its yours for free." Callie placed it on the floor and looked at it. She felt a sense of happiness and fire as she looked at it and it filled her with such energy. She _had_ to have that broom. "Up." The broom shot into her hand. The shopkeeper yelped and tripped over a bow behind him. "My oh my. Please my dear you must keep it. It's yours for free." And with that he hurriedly pushed them out the door, "Goodbye." He said shutting the door in their faces.

"Rude much." Natasha said huffily. "There was no need for that. He looked really freaked out and that is such a cool broomstick!" Callie looked at it. It was kiendrae'd willow wood so pure white and the twigs at the bottom had green and gold leves on. The twigs were also soft not harsh but quite stiff. It was indeed a lovely broom. "He freaked out when I used it. HE told me that'no one could use it except the founders of Hogwarts."  
"Wierd. I wonder why it worked for you."

With that they headed off to 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands dince 382 BC'. The words were written in peeling gold paint and the shop was narrow and shabby. A single wand lay on a faded cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang when they entered and the hair on the back ofCallie'sneck stood on end. It was tiny and empty apart from one spindly shair which no one dared to sit on as it looked like it would break. There were thousandes of narrow boxes piled right up to the ceiling; very neatly done. "Good Afternoon" said a voice behind them. Turning round they saw an old man standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons though the gloom of the shop. "My name is My name is Mr Ollivander. You must be the Slayers child and friends. How do you do?" Smiling nervously they replied slowly and cautiously.

"Fine."

"Good."

"I'm well."

"Nice place."

"Hi?"

Amused Mr Ollivander said you are unusual people so I fear you will have unsual wands. "I shall try you all at the same time. Now which hand do you favour? " All were right handed so they all stuck out their right hands. 5 tape measures appeared and started measuring them. "What's in a wand Mr Ollivander?" Asked Joshua.

"Every Ollivancer wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Cuthbert. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorn hairs,dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizards wand. But there are other types of cores. I had eight this morning though 3 of gone already. Quite suprising I suppose." Realising he was finished they became aware that the tape measure was measuring their eye width. "Stop." Came Ollivander's mystical voice.The tape measures fell to the floor. Looking up at them he smiled. "Now, shall we start?"


	4. Wands and their Secrets

Alarmed they looked at him. "How do we find what wand is best for us?" Joshua stammered, which surprised everyone apart from Ollivander as Josh _never_ stammered. Chuckling Ollivander smiled at him. "It is not for you to decide for the wand chooses the wizard Mr Cuthbert. Now lets go on. Miss Lozada, Miss McCallum and Miss Star please have a seat. Mr Cuthbert and Mr Massey is there anything unusual about you that I should know?"

Natasha piped up "Josh can control water and Tom can control Earth." Muttering Ollivander dived into the narrow and dark parts of the shop and returned with a collection of wands."All of you please try these, including you three."He said indicating Callie, Natty and Marie."These wands are very powerful and unusual. Use them wisely, for though you are young these are the wands for you, I am sure."

"Mr Massey, since you control earth I expect that this wand 13 1/2 inches, kiendrae'd willow wood with the core of badger breath, a hair of a bear and a parcel plant - a special plant which holds ingrediants that will turn you invisible." Tom tried it and they watched awed as black and yello sparks shot out his wand. He gave Ollivander money then sat on the chair they had first seen. "Mr Cuthbert, since you control water perhaps the mermaid metal in the 11 inch kiendrae'd willow wand with a smattering of snake scale." Satisified with the blue and green sparks that shot out Josh's wand, Ollivander accepted the money then searched through the boxes of wands.

"Miss Lozada, I believe you control fire, correct?" Upon seeing her nod he went on to talk about he wand. "Each wand that you 5 will have will be made of kiendrae'd willow wood - a white wood with gold sparkles. Now inside your wand is a griffin feather, a phoenix flame from when they have died and a lion's fur. Each to their own. Lovely - a combination of yellow and red. 9 1/2 incehs by the way.Miss McCallum? Air ey? Well 9 1/2inches, a mint sprig of parcley plant, a ravens feather and claw as well suprisingly, unicorn blood." Not seeing how it was suprising she waved her wand and light blue and white sparks whirled around the room. Happy, she payed her money and went to sit with others.

Glancing at Callie he mused. "Now what do you control Miss Star? Quite powerful but do you have the technique?" About to reply Callie suddenly realised that he was talking to himself about what her wand. She wondered which wand she would get. Imagining something along the lines of phoenix feather, oak wood and 10 1/2 inches long before she became surprised as a box was shoved into her hands. Quietly Ollivander looked her in the eye and said "This wand is stronger than everything - except one. The power in this wand, if it chooses you, could destroy or help the world. Kiendrae Willow Wood, 9 incheswith phoenix tear, griffin feather, badger breath, unicorn blood, mermaid metal, snake scalem raven's claw and mint sprig parcley plant. This wand contains nearly all the cores that are in your friend's wands and with good reason I entrust it to you. For you have the pwoer to wield it and the power to keep it in check. For the power of this wand can consume people with it's power." Standing up he gestured for her to wave. The sparks that shot out were blue, red, gold, green, purple, pink and strangely white. But the sparks were more glittery and everyone felt an electric shock. The sparks became fireworks, making pictures of fire, water, air, earth, lions, snakes, badgers, ravens. The power was enormous she felt like she was going to scream!

Then it was gone. With a snap the wand lay still in her hand. Ollivander looked at her. "Take it." He said. "You need to rest." Paying her money she stumbled over to her friends. Natasha and Marie caught her just before she fell.


End file.
